Corrupted Shadow (Earth-73)/Timeline 1
Corrupted Shadow is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. He will appear as an original alien in Curtis 14. He is a free use alien. Appearance Curtis as Corrupted Shadow Corrupted Shadow technically doesn't have an appearance as he is a shadow and can manipulate many different appearances. His physical appearance, however, is about a 6 foot tall humanoid. He wears an all black suit and is slightly muscular. He has a purplish-black cape and he wears a light purple-lavender with blue stripes belt. He has slightly sharp claws and sharp teeth. His suit covers all of his body except his mouth. His suit has dark purple for glove-like hands. He has white eyes. He has blue cuffs on his wrist and above his ankles. The Omnitrix is located on his belt. Bad Curtis as Bad Corrupted Shadow His suit is more red like than Corrupted Shadow's purplish suit. He lacks an Omnitrix symbol and has red eyes. Powers/Abilities Corrupted Shadow's main ability is his ability to manipulate darkness and shadows. Using this ability, he can generate minions made of shadows or even create structures made out of his shadows. Corrupted Shadow can also create real shadows that appear to look human (or alien depending on what it is used for) to fight his enemies. These "shadows" are actually non-existent, and they are merely just shadows of him. He can also transform his body into any creature he wants, but can not gain the powers of that creature. Corrupted Shadow can create shadows by absorbing light as well. Corrupted Shadow can create a darkness "mist" or a dark, purple fog. Corrupted shadow also has cloaking abilities, meaning he can turn invisible for a small matter of time. Corrupted Shadow also has shadow camouflage, showing that he can become undetectable as long as he is in darkness or shadow. Corrupted Shadow has absolute darkness, being able to create a blanket filled with darkness. Because of this, Corrupted Shadow is able to create a field of absolute impenetrable darkness that completely negates sight and may also dull or even completely negate the other senses. He can create a darkness ray, which is strong enough to stand up against a To'Kustar cosmic ray.http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Only_One_Curtis:_Part_1 He is potentially able to generate darkness so intense it can completely obliterate objects in his path. Corrupted Shadow has darkness adaption, which means he can adapt and survive in complete darkness. He also has night vision due to this ability. Corrupted Shadow's darkness solidification grants him the ability to solidify or give solid-like properties to darkness/shadows with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. Corrupted Shadow has a slight levitation as well, as he is sometimes seen levitating above the ground in nearly every transformation he has been in. Corrupted Shadow has been shown to demonstrate shadow marionette, or that he takes control over motor functions of others against their will as if they were a marionette via shadows, subjects are still conscious, but can’t resist the user's puppet control. This can be executed by infusing ones shadow into the shadow of the target, physical contact, or simply having shadows touch. Corrupted Shadow has demonstrated the ability to have a great deal of strength and agility. Another ability he possesses is telekinesis. Corrupted Shadow has many other abilities to be revealed. Corrupted Shadow can also create a dark portal to a dimension to store stuff into darkness/shadows. Corrupted Shadow will be able to enter his dimension as well. Corrupted Shadow can also use darkness aura, which can release and surround himself in/with darkness/shadow for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable. Corrupted Shadow can hide himself within the shadows of others and remain undetected from whoever's shadow he happens to be hiding in. He can use this technique to spy on individuals without leaving behind physical evidence. Corrupted Shadow can use darkness/shadows to regenerate his body with the amount of darkness used defining the speed of healing. However, he either has to be able to generate darkness or be able to draw darkness from other sources. Weaknesses One of Corrupted Shadow's most dangerous weaknesses is his weakness towards light. Though he can absorb light, if the light has equal or greater strength than his darkness, he can not absorb it. Using his shadow generation, he can be overwhelmed by intense levels of light. Enemies who have night vision can stand Corrupted Shadow's absolute darkness. His "Darkness Mist" has a limited range and sometimes can not be controlled well. A hot environment may also stop the fog from materializing. Even though he has shadow camouflage, Anodites and Vulpinmancers can still track him. He also may not be completely invisible and he needs to remain in darkness or shadows to remain hidden. His darkness solidification will turn back to normal after he times out. Light can also be a problem for this ability as the light could revert to corrupted object. He can also become weak if he uses his darkness to often. Corrupted Shadow is very slow if he uses his levitation and is much faster if he runs. He can only levitate for a short amount of time as well. Due to telekinesis being an additional power, he is not as strong as other being who have telekinetic abilities as well. Corrupted Shadow cannot use his shadow marionette if he is fighting an enemy who doesn't possess a shadow. Corrupted Shadow can still be detected in his shadow stealth if he makes noise or in the absence of shadows cast by others. He must be able to touch or be near shadow or darkness to hide within it as well. History He is free use, fell free to use him in your series. (please create a separate page unless this is for a crossover with Curtis 14) Curtis 14 Appearances Curtis 14 Trivia *He is one of Curtis' most powerful aliens. *Credits to CaT and his alien guide. References Category:Curtis 14 Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Dark Matter Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Shadow Aliens